Pan's Time Travel Adventure!
by Crystal waters2
Summary: Pan accidently goes back in time thanks to a braclet. Now she is in the middle of the stories her dad,grandpa and father tell her about- she s in the buu saga! Join her incredible adventure back in time with her "old" family. FYI my Very first fanfic- please r/r hope you enjoy! (Incomplete started 12/13/12)
1. Chapter 1

Pan's Time Travel Adventure

I do not own dragon ball z or gt sadly..(tear)But maybe one day!

My very **FIRST STORY** hope you enjoy :)

Chapter One

Its been about a month since the defeat of Omega shenron. Pan was flying humming happily to Capsule Corp. _Wow the weather today feels so nice!_" thought Pan. And she was right. It was a nice 78 degrees day. The birds were out singing animals were outside doing their animal thing. People were at the park having picnics with family and friends. Its finnaly normal again.

Well almost normal. Her grandfather decided to stay with shenron. She had so much fun with Trunks and her grandpa. She could remember all those adventures and fights they had to get through just to get those dragon balls.

_I almost wish that it could happen all over again. _She met some many nice, evil… and messed up in the head people. Pan shuddered at the thought of the weird blond guy who kept her as his own doll.

_He was just plain weird_. She also remembered those blue alien guys who made her, Trunks, and her grandpa dance while getting beat up.

"They were somehow just as worst." thought Pan. She saw the big mansion where her best-friend Bulla lives. She flew down and lowered her self to the house. She saw the new flowers Chichi made for Bulma at the front yard. _These lillies are so preety. _She sniffed one leading a real angry bee coming close inside her nose. "Ah shoot!" yelled Pan backing away from the bee. Last time a bee stung her it raged her with pain for a 6 weeks. Guess saiyans aren't ment to be stung by bees.

Pan walked to the door and rang the door speaker on the top right said: who is enetering Capsule Corporation? "Son Pan!" said Pan slowly. The door opened automaticley leading Pan inside the house. She looked around wondering where Bulma was. She sensed her ki down stairs in her labotory. She flew down the stairs, meeting Vegeta half way.

"Oh hey Vegeta." said Pan smiling. Vegeta looked at her and gave her a hand gesture as hi without saying anything. When Pan apporched Bulma's lab she saw that all the lights were dim and a huge light was at the corner of the room. Pan saw Bulma looking like making some glowing machine. "Hey Bulma."said Pan waving. Bulma stopped what she was doing and saw her bestfriend's grandaughter infront of her.

"Oh hey Pan what's up?" asked Bulma. "I think i left my sweater here yesterday and I am wondering if you know where it is." answered Pan. "

It's over there on that table." said Bulma pointing at the front of the room. "Thanks." said Pan walking over to the table. When she approched it she saw a silver braclet with a red looking button on it. "Woah this is so preety." said Pan looking at the braclet. Pan looked curiousley at the braclet red button.

"What does this button do?" said Pan. Bulma saw pan holding the braclet. "PAN NO! THATS A PROJECT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON TO-" but Bulma got cut off by her sentence with a glow of red light.

"WHAT THE?" was Pan's last words.

So watcha think? PLEASE r/r ill update asap promise!

chibi veggie: PUH-LEEZ like that will happen

me:Ok ill prove it

chibi veggie: alright next chapter should be brought up no longer than 2 weeks

me: you on veggie boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Pan's Time Travel Adventure

Again, I do not own DbZ or Gt or Dragon Ball so don't sue

(sees lawyers putting heads down now they can not sue)

me: serves you right :P no one will put me on Judge Judy!

So on with the story now!

Chapter 2

Pan woke up lying down on the ground. She blinked a few times. "Was it me or was it all just a dream?" said Pan getting up. She got up and looked at her surrondings. There were trees and some deer nibbling on some grass. "Huh I thought I was in Bulma's lab?!" said Pan. There seemed no sight of Capsule Corp. "Uh oh.." She looked at the watch she took on the table back at C.C. Behind it there was a small label that said **TIME MACHINE WATCH:creator Bulma Briefs**. Pan looked blank.

"Wait a second. If I'm reading this correctly, I'm in the past in the middle on no where?" cried Pan. She decided to walk around and figure out what to do.

"Hey Goten wanna help me train," said a super saiyan Gohan. "Sure Gohan!" said Goten. Gohan drew a line across him from Goten. "Ok try to throw a rock at me ok?" said Gohan. Goten nodded. He threw the rock but Gohan hessitaley dodged it seeing a big hole going through right that mountain. Gohan eyes were wide. He backed away more and drew a diffrent line.

"Ok try now.." said Gohan. "Ok." answered Goten.

Pan was looking at all the nice plants around her. Everything here seemed so peaceful like. Then out of the blue some rock landed on her face. "What the?!" yelled Pan falling to the ground holding her head in pain. "

Where the heck did that rock come from? It seemed so fast." said Pan. "Looks like i'll have to take a look my self." Pan flew all the way to where the rock hit her direction.

Goten and Gohan were having a good time with those rocks. I wonder where those rocks Gohan dodged went... Gohan stopped dodgin the rock and put down his guard. Goten not seeing accidently threw a rock at Gohan's head. "Ouuuch." said Gohan holding the right side of his forhead.

"Gohan why did you stop. Are we done?" asked Goten. "No I just feel someone approching us." Goten paused and focused the same energy Gohan was feeling. It semmed like it was getting closer and closer. "Maybe its just some big boring bird," said Goten. He really wanted to go back with hitting Gohan with rocks. I mean who wouldn't?

"For your information I'm not a bird!" said a girl. Gohan and Goten faced the girl in front of them. She had a red t-shirt with blue jeans rolled up in the bottom and a orange badanna. "Uh hi who are you?" asked Gohan.

"My name is Pan and I think theres something that belongs to you." said Pan elavating towards Goten. Goten looked at the rock in her hand. "Somewhere this rock hit me and i saw it coming from this direction." said Pan. Goten looked at the rocks behind him and stand in front of them smiling like his father. "Heh heh sorry about that..." said Goten.

"Well you should be," yelled Pan. "Do YOU know what a rock could do to a young girl at me shooting 50 mph directly at the head?!" Gohan and Goten were totally sweat dropping at the yelling young girl infront of them. "Dende she's like mom..." thought Gohan.

"I know right." said Dende. He was up at the lookup as usual doing his godly things being a guardian of Earth and all blah blah. "YO POPO GET ME SOME COME GREEN COOLAID!" yelled Dende. "Green..?" asked the black genie guy or whatever. "NO I WANT GREEN SLIME OF GOO," yelled Dende. "OK!" yelled Mr. Popo.

"Lousy Green Namek. Should have stayed at that dam place you were 7 years ago. If Kami was here he would whip your attenas like there was no tommrow." whispered . "Oh I wouldn't be whipping just lousy green Nameks attenas.." Mr. Popo looked in shock seeing a taller version of Dende. "Oh hey Pami I mean Kimmicolo I mean-"

"Save it black crap," said Piccolo. "Maybe this song will teach you my name.

Mr. Popo saw a video infront of him with Spongebob Squarepants and a guitar with Patrick and Squidward. "Oh Dende why.." said Mr. Popo. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET MY DAM COOL-AID YET. SO SUFFER FOR ALL I CARE mR. Poopoo. Mr. Popo had eyes that said dam this earth.

After a LONG reason why you shouldn't throw rocks at girls or anyone Pan breathed in slowly and smiled. "Now you know why?" she asked. Gohan and Goten looked at each other and nodded. "So by the way where am I?" Pan asked. "I kinda got lost here and all.."

"Oh you are at Mount Paizou," said Gohan. "So are you lost in the middle of nowhere?" "You could say that.." answered Pan. She lived in Mount Paizou with her mom and dad. "By the way my name is Gohan," said Gohan putting out his hand. "

I'm Goten!" said Goten walking up. Pan froze. _Woah woah woah! D-d-did he say his name was Gohan and he said his name was G-Goten?!_

Pan shaked Gohan's hand a smiled nervousley. "You know since you got nowhere to go you can come over to my place," offered Gohan. Pan nodded. She would need a place to stay until she figured out how to work that watch.

So chapter 2 done!  
Please R/R I'll get chapter 3 up soon! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pan's Time Travel Adventure!

I'm on it again yipee!I killed them with trunks. Then i killed future cell.

and yes i do not own DB DBGT OR DB-db-db- (gulps) Dbz THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!

Vegeta: Very

me: oh shut up baka!

Goku: Hey i'm the only Baka in this series no else!  
Vegeta: well theres frieza, Cell, Future Trunks, Trunks, Goku's wife, My wife emotionally then theres that cancer man krippen? oh i dont know

Goku:Hey! his name is charlie Brown!

Krillen: My name is KRILLEN!

gOku and vegeta: (looks at each other) nah charlie brown

(Goku&vegeta&krillen get in a little fight of krillen's name being krillen or Charlie Brown)

Well why they at that lets go back to the story!

Chapter 3

By the time Gohan, Goten, and Pan got to the Son's house, Chichi ran outside to greet her 2 children

"Gohan, Goten!" cried Chichi running to her sons.

Whe she approached them she saw a young girl behind Gohan looking a bit nervous. " Gohan who is she ? " ask Chichi.

" Oh she's just a kid we bumped to earlier nothing important. She said she was lost but other then that nothing." Answered Gohan. HE threw a rock at my head." Said Pan.

"YOU WHAT?!" Yelled Chichi. Gohan squeaked. " It was all Goten's fault!" Said Gohan cowarding behind Goten.

Chichi took one good mother death glare. Goten gulped slowly. Chichi started yelling about how young girls heads about being fragile.

The two half saiyan boys looked down sadly ashamed with PAn sweat dropping behind them. And she thought grandma's temper started when she was born.

Mr. Popo was crying in the back of the look out while Dende and Piccolo were chillen.

sponge bob: let's sit around the lookout and sing our lookout song. Our p-I-cc-o-lo song and you think we can't sing it faster than your wrong it would help if you just sing along

patrick: Bum BUm Bum

Sponge bob: song!

Mr Popo was dying

" DEnde mercy!"

"NO!"

poor popo.

"So you say that you got lost at a camping trip?" Asked Chichi eating her meal." The four were sitting in the kitchen eating something Chichi prepared herself. " yah guess you can't trust squirlls" said pan.

But it is true. Squirrels are more viscions than Super saiyans. " Well you are more than welcome here anytime Pan." said Chichi. Pan nodded and kept eating. " I like squirrels" said GOten. " they are soooo cool!" "Not until they come for your face and break it!" Warned Pan. Goten looked scared. " t-they do?" Asked Goten. "Mhm they come to kill people all the time." Said PAn sarcastically". She actually like scaring Goten As a kid it was fun!" We'll Goten ran away screaming. Chichi ran to find Goten while Gohwas and Pan were laughing their heads off. "Man you alright Pan." Said Gohan still laughing. Pan nodded. She couldn't agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan's Time Travel Adventure!

Alright! I updated just maybe 45-1 hr ago and now im going to get chapter 4 up now! thank you reviewers so far

LilLaoRyo704: I'm thinking about it but i think i might figure out the best time for Gohan and the others to find her identity. So keep reading and follow story to see updates coming to your computer!

Countrygirl19:Lol ik but you can't blame me! I mean Dende is god, he got his own place in the sky and a genie type man and no other servants. What else do you expect from the guy? Ik i would make him my servant if i was Dende

This chapter is just going to focus on Pan's time and how everyone is doing and all, just for people who is wondering.

Ans YES! I DO NOT OWN DB DBZ OR DBGT just this story idea that is all

Chapter 4

Its been two days since Pan has disspaered with the watch. Bulma alerted Gohan and Videl right away and the couple flew over to C.C. to see what was going on. Trunks and Goten found out doing the most dumbest thing known to man and woman:

Telling Chichi (dun dun dun music plays in background)

"Are you sure you don't know how to find her Bulma?" asked Gohan. Trunks and Goten were standing next to Bulma. Chichi was wailing, Videl was trying to fight with tears, and Vegeta was in the back of the room leaning on the wall.

"Dam it Pan, where the heck did you run off to?" thoguht Vegeta in his head. She already been on a spaceship unplanned by everyone else, now she's somewhere in time unknown?

Man kakorotts kiddies these days. When will they learn its bad to be Goku?

" I'm trying my best Gohan but I can't seem to see where the heck Pan has gone in time and the worst part where in time!" answered Bulma.

She's been looking up data where Pan could be but not getting one clue. I mean it would have been alot easier if she had the watch with her then she could be able to at least check where she was! Just leave all the stress to a blue-haired lady.

Goten walked over to his sister in-law and mother. "Guys don't worry its Pan who we are talking about. I bet you that she will be able to handle herself."

"He's right you know," said Bulla. Pan's best friend Bulla has also figured out the news. "Besides if she meets up with any bad people with all the martial arts she knows she would do just fine!" "I guess so," said Videl wiping her eyes.

"I guess so," said Videl. "I just don't want my baby to be hurt." Chichi sat up."If anyone DARES put a finger on my grandchild, they'll have to go threw me!"

Trunks, Goten, and Bulla chuckled. Thats Chichi for you- a over protective, strong, slightly insane mother and grandmother.

"Well at least you got a grandchild," said Bulma turining around from her computer. "Say Trunks when am I going to be a grandmother?"

Trunks got totally blushed at his mother's question. "Well uh you see.." stuttered Trunks.

"Hmph, i wouldn't count on it mom," said Bulla. "Trunks never had one date! I mean even Goten is already going out with Valese and he is just one year younger than you. Such shame."

Now thanks to Bulla, Bulma and Chichi started some talk about grandhchildren and more weddings, Goten and Trunks totally blushing, and Vegeta just totally annoyed. He was good not being to old and wouldn't want to be called "grandpa".

"Man why us...?" whispered Goten.

"Thats for earlier in life remeber that lil bro," said Gohan whispering to Goten's ears. He remember him and Trunks making fun of Gohan and Videl being a coouple and eventually it happened.

Guess this is payback now like Gohan telling about Krillen liking #18 during the Cell Saga, and Krillen keep making fun of him and Videl.

Poor saiyans

"keep on rubbing Po," mumbled Dende. was still a slave to the worst God known in history, Dende.

"YAH THATS THE SPOT WOOH!"

was getting real frustrrated.

Then an idea came to mind. He got super-duper glue and pured it all over Dende's back. "Sir, you are done,"smiled Popo evily.

"Thanks Popo go get me some ice tea if you mind now," said Dende, when Dende turned around and tried to get up but he couldn't .

"Yo Po what's going on?" asked Dende. "I dont know"said like a dummy.

"Ugh just come and help me get out," said Dende. Mr. Popo put his hands on Dende's on but then couldn't get them off.

"AH CRAP I FORGOT TO WASH OF THE SUPER GLUE OFF MY HANDS!" yelled Mr. Popo.

Then the man went blank. He saw a seriousley mad God before him and if he could he would run away and jump of the lookout but couldn't.

"YOU SON OF A-(rude word can't post)!"

well Mr. Popo and Dende are now going to get some more "friendly" time now!

I'll update Chapter 5 soon proably sat. or sun. so r/r and follow my story fellow viewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Pan's Time Travel Advenure

Hi everyone another day another story! I hope the last Chapter was funny enough for about everyone!

Oh and some notes from me:

*For some reason you might not see at some parts of the story because when i checked i couldn't see so Mr. Popo will be Mr. P

*And to thanks to some friends at school, Allison and Jordan I'm writting holdiay stories while i'm writing this. Plus if anyone got some ideas they might want to ask me to write don't hesitae to ask me on review or Private Message.

Then again even though i don't own DB OR DBZ OR DBGT i own this story idea and i see you guys like it!

So lets see how Pan is doing.

Chapter 5

Pan just woke up from the yelling of Goten. "What time is it?" mumbled Pan getting off the bed.

She saw the clock. It was 10:34 a.m. "Shoot I missed breakfast!" said Pan running to the bathroom. She washed up in the bathroom and headed for the kitchen

"Oh Pan you are awake," said Chichi washing some dishes from Goten and Gohan's meal. "Yes, sorry I missed breakfast i must have over slept." apoligized Pan.

"Thats ok," said Chichi. "I left your breakfast in the fridge."

"Thank you, mind if i help you with those dishes?" asked Pan. "Not a chance Pan," said Chichi putting down the plate.

"guest dont wash dishes." "Theres no promblem honestly" said Pan. "I always wash the dishes with my mom back at home."

Chichi tried to encourage her not to, but soon enough she saw Pan washing the dishes and stacking them so neatly.

"Pan you sure no how to do dishes, thankyou," said Chichi. "I think i'll take it from here."

Pan nodded and headed for the fridge for her breakfast. Goten entered the room walking over to Pan.

"Hey want to come with me to my friend Trunks's place?" asked Goten. Pan stopped eating.

_Wow so Uncle Goten knew Trunks since they were around my age? cool!_

"Ok!" said Pan. She faced her grandmother. "Can I?" Pan asked her.

"Of course you can you deserve it," answered Chichi. Pan and Goten both left the kitchen heading for the door.

"Promise me that you will be back before 2 Goten!" yelled Chichi.

"Ok mommy." said Goten. The two waved goodbye and started to head for C.C.

"Can you fly?" asked Goten. Pan started to think quickly. "Um well yes, a wizard showed me..?" said Pan.

"Cool well follow me!" said Goten. The two started flying high in the air.

When they approached Capsule Corp they saw Bulma's mother palnting some flowers in the front yard.

"Oh hi Goten!" said Mrs. Briefs putting down her shovel. "Who is this nice little girl?"

"Her name is Pan." said Goten. Pan walked up to Bulma's mother.

She looked so preety. Its to bad that she never seen her in her time. "Hi."said Pan putting out her hand.

"Wow you look so familuar," said Mrs. Briefs with her eyes closed. (i still don't know how she sees everyone like that)  
" I get that alot," said Pan. It is true she looked like her father

"Oh Goten if you are looking for Trunks he's in the gravity room with his father," said Mrs. Briefs.

"Thanks, come on Pan," said Goten flying over to the backyard.

"Sigh," thoguht Mrs. Briefs. "If i could elevate like that i could go to Paris or Austrilla or maybe the Moon!"

She imagned her self in a super cute moon suit floating on the moon in a pose.

Goten went inside the Gravity Room with Pan close behind. They saw Vegeta in the back doing 1 finger pushups in s.s. form with Trunks hitting a invisable oppenet also in s.s. from.

When they got in the gravity went down to 0 making Vegeta fall and almost break his finger and Trunks fall to the ground.

"Goten what the heck?" said Trunks rubbing his head.

"Yah what's the big idea brat?!" Yelled Vegeta holding his finger in pain.

" Oh sorry about that.." Apoligized Goten.

"I just wondered if you wanted to hang out with me today."

Trunks looked at his mad father. "Can I dad please?" Begged Trunks.

"Agh, whatever Trunks." said Vegeta. But if some smart guy tries to break me again i saw they will go to hell!"

Trunks nodded and headed outside with Goten.

The boy looked at Pan. "Goten who's she?" asked Trunks.

" My name is Pan." Said Pan walking up to Trunks.

" Goten don't that you are letting her play with us." Said Trunks annoyed. "That girl can never keep up with us." Pan totally took that comment as a insult. "Who said I couldn't?" asked Pan.

"Gee idk me I oh and me!" said Trunks going in her face.

Pan stuck out her tounge. "I don't care bub!

"Why you little..." Said Trunks.

Goten sat down watching the two. It was like tv but WAy better!

Sponge Bon: Piccolo song song!

mr p has been listening to the same song these past hours

"Dende please! I'll do anything to shut up the music!" Cried mr. P

Dende looked at the fat man. "Ok jump off the lookout," ordered Dende.

Not being so smart, po jumped out the lookout

"FREEDOm!" cried Mr. P falling out of the sky

Kurrin was minding his business looking at the same view he seen everyday.

"Man when can there be some action here for one time?" asked Kurrin.

"Proably some action maybe now!" said Yajorobie pointing to the sky.

"SURE, like just you saying it will acctualy happen. But kurrin should have shut up because before they new it they saw Mr.p falling down out of the sky.

"MR. P?" yelled Kurrin looking down. "What do you know?" said Yajorobie. "I was acctualy right! Maybe some roast chicken will come now!"  
Nothing. Poor Yajorobie. He did need to lose the weight anyways.

The three demi saiyans went to the park with Bulma later on. Goten, Trunks, and Pan were playing soilder.

" Solilder Goten we need you get the secret paper fro m General Pan!" ordered General Trunks. "Yes sir!" saluted Goten.

He crawled on the grass heading for Pan's territory. _General Trunks I'm at General's Pan territory_

_Good try not get in sight_.

Pan had an army hat and a stick at some leaves as binocalers. "Oh so soilder Goten think he can get me?" said General Pan. "Well think again."

She crouched down and quickly vanished near where Goten was. _General Trunks i don't see General Pan in sight anymore_

_ Keep looking she must be hiding somewhere!_

But poor Goten couldn't even make a reaction because then Pan jumped on Goten and tried putting him in the big hole nearby.

"SOILDER GOTEN NO!" yelled General Trunks. He flew over to where Pan was and got a hold of Goten's arm.

"LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER!" yelled General Trunks. "NEVA EVA AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled General Pan.

The two started to pull Goten's arm harder and harder. "Uh guys..." said Soilder Goten. His arm started to get seriousley tight.

Soon enough Pan and Trunks both let go of Goten. They rolled down a hill and landed on each other.

Trunks tried to get up but realized Pan was right on top of her.

Pan blushed slightly. It was a bit awkward but neither both of them tried to move.

"Truunks !" said Goten. He totally almost fell when he saw Pan and Trunks.

"Trunks you never told me you like like Pan." Said Goten. He was totally confused.

" W-what?," stuttered Trunks. "No it's nothing like that." "Yah Goten you got it all wrong." said Pan Getting off of Trunks.

"let's just keep playing."

Trunks saw the two children leave. He felt almost disappointed when he saw Pan get off of him.

"Trunks get over yourself she's just like any girl." Thought Trunks. He flew over to his friends and continued to play.

Alright chapter 5 done! See you tommrow!

R/R please


	6. Chapter 6

Pan Time Travel Adventure!

So today is Sunday just came back from church. had the most terrible dream... Dende being nice to Mr. P!(shocker) :0

But i realized that since this is MY story that will NEVER happen !

Dende: But i'm not like that in Gt or Z!

Me: Ik you are too much of a goody-two shoes

Dende: NO I'M GOD I CAN DESTROY RIGHT NOW!  
ME: yah let me see you try drawing!

Dende: :(

Popo: dont worry Dende we will always be friends right?

Dende: :( :( -: :- :

Popo: o.o OH NO OH NO OH NO

Sigh i'll never forget those two. Maybe i should write a fanfic about them... well i will and if you are really intrested to see i just need 5 reviews from anyone who agrees if i should!

Chapter 6

It was the day before the tournament and everybody was having a day of treat from training even Vegeta! (ik shocker!) Goten decided to go play with Trunks for the day but Pan refused not to come. She was outside laying on the grass below sadly.

_Momma Papa I didn't mean to do this. I want to go home but the watch won't work. Oh I don't know what to do now._

Pan thoughts were interrupted by Gohan coming over.

" Hey Pan you look down today." said Gohan. Pan looked up and shrugged her shoulders. Gohan really was not the best guy to cheer people up people but a thought occurred to him.

"How about you come with me to town today huh?" Asked Gohan. " I don't know..." answered Pan. "Oh come on Pan you know you want too" said Gohan. "Maybe laying around here will be better for me." Said Pan.

" Suit yourself," said Gohan walking away behind the tree. Just as Pan thought she'll be by herself Gohan ran from behind the tree and picked up Pan and headed for the sky.

"What the?" Yelled Pan trying to escape from Gohan's grip. "If you won't get up I'll have to carry you myself!" said Gohan. Pan tried struggling but she got no results.

"You know I think I'll fly by myself,'' said Pan pouting. "Hmm hey i got an idea!" said Gohan. "NIMBUS!"

A fluffy cloud came over to the 2. Gohan lowered himself down on it. You can ride with me if you want saves energy," offered Gohan. Pan went to sit down on the cloud but fell right through it.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR STUPID CLOUD!" yelled Pan flying back up. "Oh yah you have to be pure hearted in order to ride it guess I forgot..." said Gohan rubbing his head.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT PURE HEARTED?" yelled Pan. Gohan gulped trying to change the subject. "Oh uh we're here!"

When they got to the ground they noticed a fair full of rides and seriousley hyper children(and yes other wise known as hyper saiyans who had to much sugar) infront of them. "Why are we here?" asked Pan. "Well I figured since the tournament was tommrow and you seem homesick and i thought maybe a fair would make you happy," said Gohan.

Pan smiled brightley. She always in her life loved fairs. She would go with her family and friends and have a good time. (well Vegeta always manages to get sine guy's head stuck in a hole or threathen somebody)

"Thanks Gohan thankyou very much!"cried Pan almost hugging him. "Oh yah and Goten and Trunks were planning to be here waitingfor us somewhere but i think i'll let them come to us instead." said Gohan. Gohan and Pan walked around the park observing saw a clown handing out free balloons. A man with very long legs. And some mimes.

When Gohan was going to find another ride to go on he saw Goten and Trunks mimicing a mime.

The mime waved Trunks waved. The mime pretended to be in a box. Goten prenteded to be in a box. The mime turned around and ran away. Trunks and Goten laughed at the mime.

"Nice show guys," said Pan walking over to Trunks and Goten. Trunks noticed Pan. "Oh hi Pan! Whats up?" said Trunks. "Hi Pan want to go to the Coaster of L-" Goten said getting cut off by Trunks.

"Dont listen to him Pan he got Goten Grup." said Trunks. Pan cocked her head. "Goten what?"

"Oh its just Goten being Goten thats all..."

"..."

"..."

'..0.0"

"Well ok then I guess..."said Pan. "If u want you can come with me and Gohan to Green Dash Light roller coaster." said Pan sweat dropping.

"That'll be cool," answered Trunks. Pan smiled and walked next to Hogan waiting on the line. Often walked beside Trunks and saw his Argh face.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I got to laugh that was the funniest conversation I've heard in my life." said Goten laughing.

"shut up Goten." said Trunks.

The four finally reached the ride. The man with height stick checked each of them. But he looked at Goten.

"Sorry kid but you are to short to ride." said the man. Goten pouted. "No fair!" he said.

"He s with me," said Gohan. The man nodded and let Goten go. Goten stuck his going at him.

Goten and Gohan took their seats. Pan came for the very back of the rollercoaster. Trunks was right behind her. "Why the very back?" asked Trunks confused.

"My favorite part is the last." said Pan. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit next to Pan. A couple of a min. later a little boy and his mpther sat right infront of Trunks and Pan.

The woman was pretty... squishy and seem preety piss.

The boy was about a smaller squishy size as his mother and was eating a donut.

"MOM WHERES MY CHERRY COCOLA?" yelled the little boy munching his donut. "IT SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE IN THIS FRIED CHICKEN BAG!" yelled the lady.

Trunks and Pan looked dumbfounded looking at the two. They were both yelling eating and making a whole mess. The attendet man came to the two fat humans.

"Um for saftey reasons we do not allow food nor drinks on the ride,"said the man. The lady gave him a dirty glare. "What did you just tell me?!" asked the lady.

The man gulped. "I said -" "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID NOW DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!" yelled the fat lady. Trinks and Pan looked at each other. "I think someone had a bit to much soda this morning." whispered Trunks in Pan's ear. She chuckled at his comment. The fat lady turned around.

"Excuse me what did you say?" She asked. "I said someone had to much of soda this morning are you deaf?" Trunks said looking at her in the eye.

"Why you little..." said the fat lady but the roller coaster started to take off. It started going up. Everyone was cheering to go hhigher. The fat lady was sweating and praying she wouldn't dir and to kill a certain type of boy.

PAN POV

The roller coaster was going higher. The 8 year old Trunks was smiling at me looking at my face. "Oh come on you not going to be like Japan's number one fat lady over here?" said Trunks. Well of course I wasn't going to be but I couldn't answer because the fat lady turned from her seat. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT HOW DOES YOUR PARENTS HANDLE YOU?" yelled the lady.

"As long as I eat my vegetables and train I do just fine," said Trunks sarcastically. The lady put her hands on Trunks' s neck and tried to choke him.

I smacked her arms off of Trunk's neck. She looked at me evilly. Everything was going crazy by the time the rollercoaster. It was like world war 3 except WAY cooler.

Gohan' s POV

Goten and I were having the time of our lives! The rollercoaster was turning every all of a sudden there was s screaming coming from the back of the rollercoaster. I turned around and saw Pan Trunks and some fat lady fighting each other?

Narrators POV

The three was still wrestling on the rollercoaster. The lady was getting a hold of Pan's hair and was really hurting her. "LADY PLEASE BE A CIVILIZED PERSON AND LET ME GO." yelled Pan. The lady didn't respond.

Pan couldn't take enough. She grabbed the lady's arm and threw her out of the roller coaster.

Trunks and Pan look at each other horrified.

"Uh oh..." said Pan.

HAHA cliff hanger! what will happen to the lady? Will she live? Will I just publish and update?

that'll come on next chapter

review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I bet many of you must be wondering what just happened at last chapter. I was just as shock.

Well a'll gonna know very very soon

And no sadly she consent dies sigh im the author and all and I can if I want to but that'll be poop EVIL.

I do not own DB dbz or dbgt my gosh Ik. Plus here's some ads of stories you should check out

Goku' Little girl*

Sayain See Saiyan

Make A Wish

Hold the Phone Goku got a sister?

I'm glad you came

All dbz and very great stories I insist you check them out. Please!

Chapter 6

Trunks and Pan had horrified looks on their faces. Pan faced Trunks. "D- did that just h- happen?" asked Pan shaking. "I- i think so...," answered Trunks. Pan shook out of her trance and focused what is nattering right now. "We need to find her," said Pan. Trunks nodded. He faced the lady's child. "We''ll find her," said Trunks. The boy slowly nodded. Pan and Trunks jumped off tothe roller coaster.

The kid smiled. "Its about time she fell out of my life," said the boy.

Pan was ahead of Trunks. She was looking all over to where she could be. "I can't find her!" yelled Pan. "She had to land somewhere." said Trunks. "We got to split up you go northwest, I''ll go southeast,"said Trunks. Pan agreed and headed the direction Trunks told her to go to.

WHERE PAN WAS

Pan was at the kiddy side of the fair. She landed down heading in the center. People stared at her wide eyed. Pan Wales up to b a teen boy and a young girl. "You guys wouldn't happen to see a'm lady falling out of the sky would you?" asked Pan. The two onodded.

"Where?" asked Pan. The children pointing at her making Pan fall anime style.

WHERE TRUNKS IS

Trunks has went to the teenaged part of the fair. The place was dirty. The air looked like it was polluted with brown smoke and seemed in bad position. "Gee what a dump." said Trunks holding his nose. He looked around the place hoping to find the lady.

While he was a group of teens approached him.

"Hey little boy watch lookin' for?" asked the Orange hair boy. Trunks simply ignored him. The boys surrounded Trunks. "I asked watch your lookin' for." said the boy looking at TRUNKS in the eye.

"I' 'll tell you Im not looking for a freaky orange hair slug," said Trunks. The boy looked at him evilly. "Don' t try playing smart with me kid," said the teen.

"Or what hurt me?" asked Trunks codly. The boy flinched and looked at him. "Maybe we should kid," said the teen. . The boys got closer to him. They all hit him together.

They hit his lip stomach and knee. When they backed away and assumed to see him crying in pain beaten up, they saw him the same way they saw him earlier.

Two teens backed away a bit. The Orange haired boy still had a smirk on his face. "A tough one you are huh? said the orange haired boy. "Always getting beat up at home from your folks or somthing? he asked. "You could say that." said Trunks.

"In fact let me show you something my dad taught me." said Trunks. He telorported behind him and lightly punched his back. The teen was sent flying away at the ground. Trunks face the scared boys behind him.

"Anyone else needs a favor?" asked Trunks. All the boys shook their heads and scurried away. Trunks smirked. "Now back to business.

WHERE GOHAN AND GOTEN IS

The ride just ended and everyone was smiling and laughing how cool the ride was. Gohan looked around the small crowd. He didnt notice them there. Gohan yelled out their names. Now he was worried.

Goten looked over to his big brother. He saw his face was worried. "Gohan whats wrong? asked Goten. "Do you sense Pan or Trunks energy near by?" asked Gohan still facing the crowd.

Goten tried to. "No," he said. "They look like they are going all over the park." Gohan still looked through the crowd one more time.

"Alright looks like we will have to find them ourselves if they don't want to come to us we will have to get them ourselves. Goten smiled. Another scavenger hunt! "Ok Ill go look for Trunks," said Goten flying in the air to look for him.

Gohan nodded. Now to look for Pan.

WHERE MR P. IS

Mr. P has been running around like a free slave out of his chains. "FREEDOM AT LAST FREEDOM AT LAST!," yelled the black genie. Ever since he jumped off the lookout he was out of Dende's rule of terror. He walked through valleys and forsets.

Everything was so calm! He didnt see one lousy Namek yelling at him. Mr. P smelled some hotdogs and chicken. He was getting hungry. After all its been a while since ate something. "Now to full me with foods!" said Mr. P .

Dende looked down from the lookout. His face seemed troubled and angry. Piccolo looked over to the young teen.

"Is there something wrong Dende? asked Piccolo. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Im having a heart attack!" said Dende. Piccolo looked at him.

"Uh exuse me?" said the older Namek. "Gohan told me when there is a funny feeling in your heart and seem in pain its a heart attack." said Dende.

Piccolo looked at the eye of the boy. "Dende I hate to break you seem to be worried about Mr. P." Dende looked at Piccolo horrified. "NO NO IM PRETTY SURE ITS A HEART ATTACK . MAYBE ASTHMA BUT NOT WORRING ABOUT A GENIE!" yelled Dende scared.

"Dende ever since Mr. P left you looked like you lost a part of you. I think you know what you want to do." said Piccolo. Dende faced Piccolo. "No never," said Dende. "I know what I will do." He looked down at earth.

"Mr. P..."

Pan and Trunks looked everywhere. They met back up hoping they found the fat lady. "I looked all over the place Trunks!" said Pan. "But I couldn' t find her." "Same," said Trunks. "You don't think that..."

They looked at each other with ungrateful looks. "I.. I don' t know.." said Pan. The two were over a waterfall. Then they heard something.

Trunks looked down. He saw someone in the water in need of help. "Pan!" said Trunks. "It's her!" Pan took a closer look. It really was her! They noticed her getting closer to waterfall. "Hold on we are coming!l yelled Pan rushing over to her. Trunks was right behind her.

The rushing waves came on the the two kids. It was pretty hard to see where the lady was since the water was in the way. Pan saw her hand close to her. "Give me your hand!" said Pan. The lady streched her hands. Just as she got a grip to the lady it slipped and the lady was thrown down with the waterfall.

Pan gasped in horrer. She was so close but she failed. Trunks was just as motionless. He couldn't believe what he just saw. "There still might be hope!" said Trunks.

He faced the waterfall. He yelled out for her but got no response. Pan flew closer to Trunks.

"This is all my fault.." said Pan. "No it isn't," said Trunks. "It is my fault that we got in this mess."

Just as the two were going to fly away they heared someone say, "Where do you think you are going?" They turned around to see Gohan holding the wet unconscious lady with Goten helping him.

"Gohan?!" yelled Trunks. "That'll be me," said Gohan. Trunks flew over to them talking about what happened and things.

Time passed. Gohan found the lady' s son explaining what happen. He simply nodded wishing he never found her. The four left the fair heading for their homes.

Goten was playing around. Gohan and Pan were watching the sunset. "You know you could of gotten all of us in trouble Pan," said Gohan looking at the sun.

"I know I know but it was all her fault! she was bothering me and Trunks!" said Pan. "Whatever you say Pan. But you gotten me worried. You know how my mom and Trunks' s mom would feel if I never found you." said Gohan.

"I'm sorry.." said Pan. Gohan looked at her. "But it was smart to try your very best to find her," said Gohan. Pan smiled. "You think you'll win the tournament tomorrow?" asked Pan.

"Trust me I'll do just fine!" said Gohan.

Pan smiled again. "I know you will. I know."

Yay finished! and all on a kindle fire!

Now the fun will begin!

Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I KNOW SOME YOU GOT A FAN FICTION ACCOUNT AND THOSE WHO DON'T SH0ld!

:)))))))


	8. Chapter 8

Pan Time Travel Adventure

**APOLOGY TIME**

**sorry havent updated in months. been real busy**

**i dont own uk what**

Chap 8

It was early in the morning. Pan was sleeping in her room dreaming of the latest "Bachelorette" episode of her own. "No James don't deserve you Michelle.." Pan mumbled. "Take Michael instead.." "So how should we wake her?"asked Gohan. "I don't know," said Goten. Goten thought for a moment. "Hey I got it!" Goten said snapping his fingers.

Goten got a feather from the floor and tickled her with the feather on her nose. Pan scrunched her nose and pushed Goten off the bed. "Paan wake up." yelled Gohan. Pan also as well pushed the 16 year old boy off the bed.

"Guess Pan isnt a morning person." mumbled Gohan rubbing his head. Pan woke up rubbing her eyes. "Man what a nice dream," said Pan yawning. Just as she was going to jump out of her bed, Pan noticed to boys moaning on the ground. "Good morning..?" said Pan hopping out of her bed.

"I suggest you guys get ready today is the martial arts tournament!" Pan realizing what she said smiled with glee and ran to the bathroom to wash up. "Are you ready Gohan?" asked Goten. "For what to be pushed over again or the tournament?" Gohan asked. "Both," Goten said.

Trunks was in the gravity room training with his father. Vegeta was fighting an invisible oppenet as a super saiyan while Trunks was doing one finger push-ups. "Dad do you think I'll win the tournament?" asked Trunks still doing his push-ups. "Of course son," answered Vegeta. "Besides if you don't you'll be shamed for life by ME."

Trunks looked at his father terrified, falling out of his push-up position."Um okay Dad.." Trunks said nervously.

(Later That Day)

"Can't this thing go faster?" complained Vegeta. "I've rode space slugs faster than this!" "Calm down Vegeta were going to get there," said Bulma annoying her unsatisfied husband.

Pan,Goten and Trunks were just talking about who will win the tournament. "I bet I'll win," boasted Trunks. "Everyone will be in the crowd screaming TRUNKS TRUNKS TRUNKS !" "Trunks maybe I'll win,"said Goten. You're not the only saiyan around here."

Pan desperately wanted to tell everyone that she was also a saiyan and could beat up their buts. But that would effect many questions and confusion. "You guys shouldn't be so confident," said Pan stopping the two arguing. "There could always be someone to fight you as a challenge."

"Girl don't be ridiculous," said Vegeta. "Goten and Trunks are the strongest children on this Earth. You've have to be real stupid to believe that there is someone stronger. Unless you do."

Everyone stared at Pan. "Of course I don't," blurted out Pan quickly. "Thats why I'm gonna win!" said Trunks.

When they all arrived, Bulma parked her jet everyone was walking to the entrance. Of course Bulma hates crowds but she just had to suck it in.

A/N Yes I am going to skip most scenes but not all heading to part where Goku returns)

Everyone looked around curious and worried. "Where is Goku?" is all they were all wondering except Trunks Vegeta and Pan. "Maybe we should go call," suggested Krillen. "I'll come with you," said Yamcha.

Just as most of them were about to leave, they heared the voice, "Hey, where you guys going?". When they turned their eyes they saw the savior of earth and best friend, Goku.

"Well you guys arent going to stare at me all day right?" said Goku. Most of the Z gang came to go hug and greet him.

"Wow everyone has changed so much!" said Goku happily. "Wow Gohan your giant!" Everyone was smiling and laughing.

Pan at the background stared at this scene. "So this is Grandpa?" thought Pan amazed. He really didn't change.

When Pan got back to reality, she saw Goku lifting up Goten as an airplane. "Remember Goku," said Baba (I forgot her name). "I can only give you one day."Goku nodded. "Alright," answered Goku. "Thanks Baba." "The lady nodded and flew back to the sky on her flying glass sphere.

As they were walking Goku noticed a familiar face. "HEY EVERYBODY WATCH OUT," yelled Goku. "ANDROID 18 IS HERE!" Krillen walked up to Goku. "Yah, she's my wife," Goku looked at Krillen dumbfounded.

"B-but.. how..?" said Goku. "Cause everyone wants something like this," said Krillen admiring himself.(ok that last line isn't true but still funny)

Soon enough everyone arrived to the registration stand. When the man saw Pan, Trunks and Goten, he notified them that they had to enter the junior division.

"What!" yelled Trunks. "Thats totally unfair!" "Yah!" agreed Pan. "Just because we are young doesn't mean we have to be treated by little kids.

"I think its a good idea," said Bulma. The 3 kids just frowned and dealed with it.

Bulma and Chichi enrolled their names on the paper while the others went to go find a seat. "Good luck guys," said Krillen.

"Well isn't this just spectacular!" said Trunks. "Just get over it and fight," said Goten.

"Yah lets hope for the best!"said Pan

OK AGAIN SO SORRY NOT UP DATING NEXT CHAPTER SSHOULD BE HERE BY NEXT WEEK NO LIE


	9. Chapter 9

**hi everyone how are you**

**again sorry for slow update really I just really can't find time plus computer going real slow *stupid computer***

**hopefully me and this laptop can work together! ~_~**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT STORY IDEA**

Everyone was in the crowd talking and wondering who will win what they would do after and hopefully won't be as boring as last time.

*spoiler alert we all know it won't be since we have the Z- gang!*

Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, Puar, Roshi, Ooolong, and Marron was siting together waiting for the tournament to begin. "Gosh I still can't believe that Pan wants to join this type of thing," said Chichi aloud. "Yah I agree," said Bulma. There is no way that she could acctualy win with my Trunks and Goten in the ring as well."

"But at least she"ll have fun while playing right?" said Chichi.

"I can't wait till we fight right Trunks?" said Goten sitting down waiting to fight. "We are totally going to beat everyone down to the floor. No one can beat us!" said Trunks.

"YAH!" said Pan agreeing with the boys. The two saiyan boys looked at Pan confusingly. "Pan, no offense but you can't beat us," said Trunks. "Yah, we are like the two strongest kids in this tournament," said Goten.

Pan instanlty took that comment as an insult. "Are you saying that I can't fight like you two?" asked Pan angrily.

"Yup," said Goten and Trunks at the same time.

"Well that's gonna change,'' said Pan in her mind with a devil like face on her.

The Tournament was starting. A couple of kids already played. Trunks and Goten easily fought their oppenets as they were flies bugging them. Soon enough it was Pan's turn.

"Alright, folks our next oppenets are Harin vs Pan!" said the announcer greeting the two children.

Harin was a 14 year old boy who seemed he worked out 5 times a week. He had curly brown hair and pale white skin.

"What I'm supposed to fight a girl?" said Harin in disgust. "Couldn't these people make me fight a newborn baby instead. At least that could get me some type of challenge.

"Hey you better watch your mouth," threathend Pan. "Oh I'm sooo scared," said Harin sarcastically. "BEGIN" yelled the Announcer hoping to stop the arguing.

Harin smirked and went to go hit her right in the cheek to make her "shut up". Pan hold his hand from hitting her face. Harin not so impressed just decided to make her unbalance by tripping her knees.

Pan smirked. She jumped up and twisted Harins's wrist and flew him off the ring. Everyone's eyes was shocked.

Goku, Krille, Piccolo, 18, and Vegeta was watching from above.

"Wow Pan easily beat that guy with no sweat," said Krillen amazed of what he just said. "Yah, but I bet it was just luck," said 18 thinking it was just nothing special.

But she was wrong. Round by round Pan was beating all her oppnets with a split. Everyone was amazed of how well she was doing.

Later on it was time for Goten and Pan to fight. Everyone was clutching to anything to watch the two children fight.

"Wow I can't believe your close to being in the final round," said Goten smiling at Pan's great work.

"Thanks," said Pan smiling. "It really wasn't that hard. Those boys were really weak though." The two walked in the ring. The blond announcer was shocked to see Pan to be going so far.

(FYI GOHAN & VIDEL ARE NOW WATCHING THIS FIGHT)

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," yelled the announcer. "WHO EVER WINS THIS FIGHT WILL BE GOING IN THE FINALS VS. TRUNKS BRIEFS! WISH THESE TWO GOOD LUCK!

The battle has began. Goten was now getting serious ready to fight

"I don't want to go to hard on her other wise mommy would totally kill me," thought Goten. "But yet I shouldn't take this to lightly though."

Goten was the first to attack. He went to go hit Pan's arm. But Pan easily dodged it and started to go hit him back. The two were going suddenly faster, faster then they wanted to or could. Some how they ended up in the air fighting making the audience dumbfounded and cheering them on.

"Wow look at them go!" said Goku amazed at both of their speed and strength. "I wonder who is going to win this." Vegeta was thinking the same thing. How on Earth was this human girl acctualy having an actual decent battle with his rival's son?

Things were suddenly turning. Goten couldn't keep his guard don for to long. Pan was way faster than he expected her to be and couldn't keep up.

Suddenly Pan locked Goten's arms making him unable to move. "Oh god how am I going to get out of this one?" thought Goten nervously. Unable to take the pressure, Goten transformed to a super saiyan. He now easily got out of Pan's grip and went down.

Trunks was watching the battle. He knew there must have been something up if Goten transformed to a ssj.

"Hey you weren't supposed to transform," said Pan angry at Goten's transformation. "Sorry," said Goten going back to his normal form. "Kind of got carried away."

The two went back to fighting. It wasn't long till Goten got a message from Trunks. seeing him in the air nearby. "Lose so I can fight Pan!" mouthed Trunks. Goten was confused why he wanted him to. "Just do it!" mouthed Trunks again. "I'll give you any toys you want!" Goten smiled and accepted Trunk's offer.

Goten took off his fighting form and by accident, Pan knocked off Goten to the ground. The announcer went to go check on Pan.

"Looks like... Pan has moved up to the finals!" said the Announcer. Everyone cheered. Even though Chichi was preety mad she impressed of Pan's skills. Almost reminded her of a friend she once had as a child.

"Woah Goten lost?"said Videl making sure she heared and saw correctly. "Yep, looks like Pan is going to the finals," said Gohan amazed.

Trunks was more ready then ever. He was suprised that Goten had to transform to a ssj while fighting but made him more excited to go vs. Pan.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, THE FINALS! OUR TO TOP FIGHTERS FOR THIS ROUND WILL BE TRUNKS VS PAN! WISH THESE JRS. THE BEST OF LUCK!

Everyone was applauding when they saw Pan and Trunks walked in the ring. "You ready?" asked Pan. "I'm more than ready," said Trunks.

The two got in their fighting stance. Trunks was suprised to see Pan's fighting form. It was like Gohan's but also like his father's as well. Urging to see what she was made of, Trunks launched at Pan first. Pan dissapered and hit Trunk's back from behind. "Trunks stopped himself from falling out the ring and went back to her. Guess she wasn't something to take easily.

The two started going all out of each other both sensing that going to easy on each other would make it to boring. Everyone was just as shocked as from the last fight.

"WOW, that Girl sure knows how to fight," said a random guy. "Yah, I would hate to be either one of those two right now."

Vegeta was paying close attention to his son. He could tell that he wasn't holding back to much of his strength then he could but why was he seeming so determinded if he could easily eliminate her?

Trunks was having a blast with this fight. "Bet you want to crank up the speed?" asked Trunks still not losing his guard. "Why shouldn't we?" asked Pan smirking. The two both stopped in the air. Everyone confused why they both stop. Were they calling quits?

The two backed away from each other slowly. When they were to far apart, Trunks decided to make this fight end quickly. He transformed in a ssj making everyone real confused.

"Ready?" asked Trunks. "Bring it," said Pan. Trunks went out all on her. Pan was finding it real hard to maintain her self. In this rate she'll end up a goner.

But Trunks didn't seem to notice. He kept on going harder and faster on Pan. He wanted to see Pan's real strength and she wasn't doing so well now.

Just when Pan was going to take a breath of air, Trunks hit her real hard, since she was not defending her self at the time. Pan went flying all the way down in the ring breaking some blocks.

Trunks noticing what he did, he went back to his normal form and flew down to see if she was ok.

"Pan.." stuttered Trunks. "You okay?..." Pan slowly stood her self up seeming very bruised. "Yah.. but come closer I need to tell y-you something.

Trunks went closer to Pan to see what she had to say. She whispered slowly, "Always have your guard on." Pan instanly pulled Trunks's arm and flew him off the ring.

Everyone who just saw this mind just blew up. I mean EVERYONE. At first it was awkward but then slowly everyone started clapping and cheering for Pan.

"What just happened..? said Bulma real confused. "It appears that Pan won the... tournament?" said Chichi real confused


End file.
